Unexpected Song
by WotcherGirl72
Summary: This is a song-fic... A continuation of what happened to Lupin and Tonks in Chapters 29 and 30 of HP6... I felt incomplete after reading the book because of not knowing what happened... :D reviews makes me rejoice!


"**An Unexpected Song"**

One shot of Lupin and Tonks

Continuation of what happened to them in chapter 29 and 30 of HP6

*It all ends with a song and happiness…*

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A/N

I felt incomplete after reading HP6… So...

The characters in this story are all owned by JK Rowling. And the song is owned by none other than Andrew Lloyd Webber (Please listen to it! The title is already the title of the story).

Thanks to my beta (my friend) who worked my grammar out and to my other friends who wanted to read it before it even gets posted here…

And thanks to my voice-lessons teacher who gave me this piece!

And to Turnbowl… Please read the series FASTER! LUV YOU VERY MUCH!

*** = It means THEIR POV…

Please RnR… Thank you!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**TONKS**

After Professor McGonagall and Harry left the hospital wing, everyone sat down and had a quiet moment. The silence didn't last long, until suddenly, Tonks stood up, walked slowly then ran to the door and opened it roughly, creating a large sound.

She didn't know where she was going. The only thing that mattered to her was to get the hell out of that hospital wing and to go far away, for a while at least.

*What was I thinking? Exposing something that was supposed to be kept only in my head! And now everyone knows how I feel and how he rejected me! How stupid of me…*

Still, she didn't know where she was going until she realized she was already outside the castle. She gave a deep sigh and looked around. She then saw The Whomping Willow swaying with the wind.

A tear fell from her eye as she sat on the grass to see the view of the tree. She then lied down and looked at the sky, closed her eyes, and another tear fell from her eyes again.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**LUPIN**

After the scene Tonks made in the hospital wing, Remus felt guilty and heaved a big sigh and stared at the floor. He then looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at him. He glanced at Molly, who was staring at the door to see any signs of Tonks. She too heaved a big sigh, and then stared at Remus. He knew what she was thinking. She wanted him to go after Tonks.

"Agh! I can't Molly… I… I just can't love her! I can't provide her needs, I can't give my all to her… I… She will not have a normal life because of me! And I don't want that to happen to her."

"Like I said Remus, you're being ridiculous. She loves you, and like she said a while ago, she doesn't care!"

"And like I also said a while ago, she deserves someone young and whole and who could provide her needs. And since I'm neither of the two, I don't think I'm the right man for her."

"Remus, didn't you hear what she just said?" Arthur spoke from a far, "She doesn't care. All she wants is to be with you."

He heaved again another long sigh and sat down. Somehow his feelings can only stay in and not. But because of what happened earlier in the hospital wing he doesn't think he can pretend he didn't have feelings for her. He loved her, but then the reasons why he can't love her were meaningless to her. Though sometimes he wanted to know how love felt. From a woman who always loved him but he never did loved her back.

"Remus?"

Remus looked up and saw Ginny standing upon him.

"You do have feelings for her, don't you?"

Remus stared at the floor. It was time for him to let it out. He was ready, and everyone in the hospital wing was waiting for his answer.

"Because it looks to me that you do love her and have feelings for her too" Ginny continued.

"I do but, I just can't"

"Remus, you are very lucky zat Tonks loves you. I don't zeenk you will ever find anozer girl like her."

Fleur speaked out as she was patting Bill's hair. Everyone smiled, including Remus.

"Thanks Fleur." Remus stood up and headed towards the door.

"Remus where are you going?" Molly asked with curiosity.

"I have to go look for the girl I love of course!" Remus said with excitement on his face and even in his voice. He opened the door then started searching for her.

Remus ran and searched for Tonks and was finally outside the castle. He looked around and saw the woman she loved, lying down on the grass.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**TONKS**

For the past few minutes, she had been lying down on the grass, still crying with eyes close and letting the wind dry her tears. She wanted to just rest and sleep, but her mind was filled with thoughts and many things happened earlier. Dumbledore's death really did upset her, but what really made her upset the most was what happened in the hospital wing. She felt so stupid that now she's lying down on the grass, thinking that she was kind of humiliated by what she just did.

She was about to fall asleep until she heard someone step on a twig. She then got up fast and took her wand out. Until she realized that the person standing there was the man she loved, and the man, who also rejected her.

"Oh it's you." She slowly put her wand down.

Remus nodded. He looked up as if he had gone from a lot of stress. Though he still looked handsome.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say…"

*He looked tired… But still looking handsome.*

"that…"

What the hell… Speak up!*

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**LUPIN**

Remus was really speechless, as if no words would come out of his mouth. He couldn't think of a single word in his mind. And he felt stupid for not continuing his sentence.

"No need to say anything Remus."

Remus looked up at Tonks. Who was now trying to hide her tears. He was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you're here just to comfort me and all but, I get it. You want me to move on and look for another man to love me. Even though I don't want to."

"That's not what I was about to say or do."

"Then what is it?"

Remus seriously can't find the words. And now he felt embarrassed.

"Forget about it Remus."

Tonks was now heading towards the castle. She passed by Remus but before she even got there, Remus grabbed her arm.

"Nymphadora-"

"It's Tonks."

"Tonks. From this day on, I will not let you search for another man to love you."

Remus looked at Tonks face. Who looked up at him, confused on what he just said.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, 'Tonks. From this day on I will not let you search for another man to love you.' "

"Why is that?" Tonks said, with a little grin on her face.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**TONKS**

*His eyes were amazing to look at. Standing near him makes my knees tremble. His hand was holding my arm. And we would look at each other's eyes.*

"Can you please tell me why Remus?"

*Remus seemed that he was again out of words. He slid his hand from my arm to my hand. By the time he touched my hand, I felt a spark and my heart started to beat faster than usual. Since I was a bit far away from where he was, I stepped back a little to face him. My face, inches away from his.*

"I don't know how." Remus explained while staring at the grass.

*I used my finger to put his chin up. So that I could see again his wonderful eyes again. Then I held his cold face.*

"Don't worry, no one's here to listen except for me."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**LUPIN**

*The way she put her warm hands on my face was very gentle. She looked at me and her eyes were sparkling. I put both of my hands around her waist, and hugged her tightly. She then hugged me back just as tight.*

"I love you Tonks." Remus whispered to Tonks' ear.

*After saying those three true words to her, her response was none other than a kiss. It happened to be the first kiss I have ever had from the girl I most loved.*

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**TONKS**

*I have never felt like this

For once I'm lost for words  
>Your smile has really thrown me<br>This is not like me at all  
>I never thought I'd know<br>The kind of love you've shown me

Now, no matter where I am  
>No matter what I do<br>I see your face appearing  
>Like an unexpected song<br>An unexpected song  
>That only we are hearing<p>

I don't know what is going on  
>Can't work it out at all<br>Whatever made you choose me  
>I just can't believe my eyes<br>You look at me as though  
>You couldn't bear to lose me<p>

Now, no matter where I am  
>No matter what I do<br>I see your face appearing  
>Like an unexpected song<br>An unexpected song  
>That only we are hearing<p>

I have never felt like this!  
>For once I'm lost for words<br>Your smile has really thrown me  
>This is not like me at all!<br>I never thought I'd know  
>The kind of love you've shown me<p>

Now, no matter where I am  
>No matter what I do<br>I see your face appearing  
>Like an unexpected song<br>An unexpected song  
>That only we are hearing<p>

Like an unexpected song  
>An unexpected song<br>That only we are hearing!*

Lupin and Tonks walked together side by side. Remus' hand was on Tonks' shoulde and hers ws on his waist. The dawn was now breaking and the sun finally came out

*I was very sleepy. So I tilt my head and my landed on Remus' chest (He was tall). And as we walked, I can hear his heart beat.*

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**LUPIN**

*As we walked back to the castle, I looked at Tonks, who's head was on my chest, eyes shut, and a smile on her face. Her hair was now turning from mouse colored to bubblegum pink. I kissed her head, and that kiss shall last forever.*

They finally arrived where the funeral of Albus Dumbledore was taking place. As they walked, Lupin's hand was now holding Tonks' hand. Lupin felt a squeeze in his hand and looked at Tonks. She was smiling.

Everyone was there, including members of the Order and some ministry workers, including the minister. When they chose stand on one place, they saw Mrs. Weasley glancing them with a huge smile.

Even though Dumbledore died and now there's a war, the most important thing they have right now, is nothing more, but LOVE.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
